


Rosebud

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Orson Welles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: Anniversary; Favorite Movie; "Hurry up! Would you?!"; and "A: I had a thought, B: Oh No, A: I swear it's a good one this time"Setting:This takes place a year after Alex and Thomas’s first date [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727905 ], which also places this just before RCD Book 3 (in the canon timeline). As such, Thomas is just starting to realize he doesn’t have a new idea for his next film and is feeling a little melancholy.





	Rosebud

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“I had this thought,” Alex began. 

“Oh no,” Thomas quickly interjected. 

“I swear, it’s a good one this time!” Alex assured him. “Today is [the ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727905) [ one year anniversary of our first official date ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727905) and because I love you so much, I decided to cancel our dinner reservations and thought we could stay in and have a movie night instead. We haven’t had a lot of time together lately with our schedules being so hectic. It just felt like this would be a better way to celebrate us.”

“You’re right, that is a good idea,” Thomas admitted.   
“I thought my favorite hermit of the hills would approve.” Alex caressed Thomas’s face in her hand before softly placing a kiss on his cheek.

****

“Hurry up! Would you?” Alex called.

“You are so impatient,” Thomas protested, returning with popcorn and drinks.

“Can I help it if I missed you already?” Alex offered coyly.

Thomas quirked an eyebrow and smirked subtly. He moved beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Alex snuggled into his strong arms. “What are we watching?”

“On our first date, you told me how important Orson Welles was to you when you were a child so I chose Citizen Kane,” Alex answered.

“A true classic; one with which you can never go wrong,” Thomas responded.

“It’s not only that...” Alex said softly, shifting to look up at Thomas. “I know that you’ve been feeling uninspired since The Last Duchess. Your last film was amazing, but I know in your mind it wasn’t as good. I respect that, but I’m worried about you.”

“Worried about what?” Thomas questioned a bit defensively. 

“I know you. I see it in your eyes. There’s doubt and I’ve never seen that before,” Alex explained. “I know Welles is important to you which is why he is perfect for this moment. He made this masterpiece at only 25, the very beginning of his career. Obviously, it is widely considered his best work and yet, he went on to make many other substantial and significant films in his life. I know how much you value your art and craft. You are so very much like Welles, but not every project can be Citizen Kane or The Last Duchess. What matters is that you keep telling stories that matter to you.”

Thomas sighed heavily; his melancholy showing on his face. “As ever, you are completely perceptive. I have felt a lack of creativity lately. Nothing has sparked my imagination. When I was younger films came so naturally. I never really thought about them. Now...”

Alex ran her fingers through his hair and settled on the base of his neck, holding his gaze. “Yet another reason why I chose this film. I remember watching an interview with Orson Welles in my film studies class. He said that it was only when you knew something about a profession that you become timid and careful. When he made Citizen Kane he was ignorant of what the expectations of cinema were. He let his unhinged imagination drive the vision he created day by day. He had no fear.”

“Greatness is not something that can be artificially created,” Alex continued. “You are one of the most incredible filmmakers in the world. But even you need to take a step back and free your inhibitions. Don’t overthink it. Give your imagination time to break free, like when you were a child.”

“I have at least one thing going for me that Welles never had,” Thomas shook away the tears forming in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Alex questioned. “What’s that?”

“You, of course.” Thomas placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Holding his lips there for a moment while he truly appreciated every moment of their time together over the past year. “There are many things I admire about Welles, but I promise you, I will always be faithful to you. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I never knew I had the capacity to love anyone or anything as much as I love you.”

Alex leaned up so her lips could meet with his. She felt all his fear and doubt in that kiss, but his warmth and love for her overpowered them. Alex pulled at his lower lip, “I love you, too!”

Alex watched as his eyes filled with joy. She knew this wouldn’t be a magic fix for Thomas, but she was content in knowing that for this moment, she had helped alleviate some of the uncertainty that was building inside of him. She reached over to the table and grabbed the popcorn, taking some. “Now, I believe we have a movie to watch.”

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex once again, placing a final kiss on top of her head. He held her a little closer this time, both of them savoring the quiet moment as the opening credits began to play.


End file.
